


Terribly

by orphan_account



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you miss me?"<br/>"Terribly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribly

"Ritsuka," Seimei crooned, running rangy fingers through a sea of inky locks, "Did you miss me?"

"Terribly," Came the somnolent response.

Seimei smirked at the tired boy, hands moving to rub the sensitive spot behind his ears. Ritsuka fidgeted and buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

Pulling the boy closer, Seimei prompted, "How terribly?"

An incomprehensible murmur kissed Seimei's neck, but the response didn't matter. Seimei knew how badly Ritsuka had missed him and it made him desperately warm inside.

"I missed you terribly, too," He whispered, breathing in Ritsuka's scent, "I missed the way you smell, the way you look, the way you feel." He told him, roving hands slipping beneath his younger brother's sweater.

"Semei," He whined, "Cold."

Ritsuka molded himself closer to his brother and sunk into Seimei's body heat.

Seimei chuckled, a sly smile painted on his lips, "It's alright, I'll make you warm again soon enough."

He quickly pushed Ritsuka off his lap and into his back, despite the boy's shivering, straddling his ethereal hips. He bit at his pale neck and reveled in the surprised yelp he received. He had always adored that tintinabular voice.

"S-Seimei?"

"I love you," Seimei said as he stripped his brother of his clothing, "Love you so much. You're the only one-only one that matters."

And it seemed like only a second passed until he was pumping his fingers into his brother, and covering the other's mouth with his own to gag the stream of screams. He loved the way he could play his brother like an instrument, how he could turn him red with a flick of the wrist or force a cry out with just a little suck on that neck.

"Seimei! Seimei!" And that's the only thing that Ritsuka lamented as it was the only thing he could.

"That's it," Seimei encouraged, kissing the soft skin of his chest, "Say my name, only mine."

When he was sure that Ritsuka's prepared well enough he slipped his fingers out of his brother and slowly replaced it with something of larger stature and it was like they became one in the same in that moment. It was everything Seimei had dreamed about, every kiss, every flutter of eyelashes, everything.

But it was over quickly, far too quickly for Seimei's liking, and they were both spent and sweaty and devoid of the markers of their innocence. Seimei turned to Ritsuka feeling no less than pleased by the way he panted and convulsed in a flush with the ghost of pleasure. But his face was rubicund and salted with fresh tears and Ritsuka pulled away as Seimei slipped close again. A tight frown etched into Semei's face.

"Do you hurt?" Seimei asked in a measured tone.

Ritsuka nodded, biting his quivering lip and curling up into a ball. He wouldn't even look at him and buried his face into the soiled, sticky sheets.

"How badly do you hurt?" Seimei asked, gazing at the shivering brunette as he tried to disappear into the linens.

"Terribly."


End file.
